


Miss You

by Classified_Information



Series: Tumblr Writing Memes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Murder Husbands, Pre-Reichenbach, Swearing, mormor, sad jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classified_Information/pseuds/Classified_Information
Summary: Tumblr Writing Meme:Number 14. 'I don't have the words right now so here's a kiss.' - Mormor





	

_**Dead** _

_David Allen_  
_Richard Bartholomew_  
_Michelle Baxter_  
_Eddie Douglas_  
_Steven Edwards_  
_Margret Edwards_  
_Daniel Harrison_  
_Lucy Jackson_  
_Isabelle Jacobs_  
_Jeff Matthews_  
_Harriet McDonald_  
_Christopher Murdoch_

**_Missing_ **

_Sebastian Moran_

* * *

James read over the list again and again. How could Moran let this happen? As he folded the list up again, Jim felt... well, he wasn't sure what he felt, there were so many thoughts swimming around in his head at that moment that he couldn't tell if he was disappointed, upset, angry, or worried for the sniper...

"Sir?" said one of Jim's guards.

  
Snapping back into reality, Jim realised five of his men were still awaiting orders. "Oh right, sorry, um... Well, of course this is a terrible thing, but what more can be done? They're all dead, you'll have to send the cleanup crew to take their bodies away. Let their families know we'll pay for the funerals, and send them my condolences," Jim told them, then he hesitated. "And as for... Moran..." he sighed. "I want you to keep looking for him."

  
The guards shifted on their feet with unease and looked at each other.

  
"Um, sir, are you sure?" asked one. "We believe he may have been the reason for- "

  
"I don't care. _Find him_ ," Jim demanded, his voice now a growl.

  
The guards nodded reluctantly and left, leaving Jim alone with his thoughts.

 

Three months passed by and there was no news of Sebastian. The search for him was almost called off but Jim wouldn't allow it.

  
"Sir, no offence, but what's so important about Moran you want him found? Honestly, he's not missed here, he was a complete dick to the team. He was a good shot, I'll give him that, but that was all. He's better off missing, if you ask me, he's easily replaced," a sniper complained one day, and his funeral was held at his local church later that week.

A few days later, however, while Jim was trying to sleep for the first time in months, he received a text. The buzz of his phone woke him and he groaned as he sat up to answer it.

_Could you open the door? I forgot my keys. - SM_

Jim shot out of bed, reading the message again. "That bastard."

He stormed down the hall. "That complete and utter wanker, I am going to _skin him_ ," he muttered angrily.

He got to the door. "He's a fucking dead man, _I swear_..."

He unlocked the door and opened it. Sebastian was standing in the landing, looking healthy and unharmed. He peered up at Jim with apologetic eyes.

  
"Jim... I'm so sorry about this..."

  
Jim hesitated, then shook his head. "Don't," he replied. "Don't fucking speak. Just... come here..." And he stepped forward to pull his sniper in for a kiss - it was all he could think to do once he saw him. The kiss was slow and soft, to Sebastian's surprise, but he went with it and moved with Jim.

  
"Never do that again, never fucking leave me again," Jim ordered, and Seb looked down at him anxiously.

  
"I won't, at the time I just had to get away- "

  
"Don't tell me what happened, I don't want to know. Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Jim hugged his partner closer, holding him tighter to his chest. He had no more words now.


End file.
